I Do (EN)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Alternative Reality Post Hogwats / It's a huge Day for Harry, but how does Lily feel about it? / James/Lily with hints of Harry/Ginny. / I'm not a native english speaker, any grammar errors please let me know.


**Title:** I Do.  
**Author:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Category:** Secret Santa gift, Alternative Reality, Post-DH.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Chapters:** One-Shot.  
**Complete:** Yes.  
**Summary:** It's a huge Day for Harry, but how does Lily feel about it?  
**Note:** This fanfic is on an _Alternative Reality_ e post seventh book. It's AR because Harry's parents didn't die when he was a baby, but still Voldemort happened and bla, bla, bla. The story is a romance and has no focus on that, but to let it clear. PS. It's James/Lily, but brings Harry/Ginny too.

* * *

The white tent armed on the yard waved softly with the refreshing brisk of August, leaving a calm and festive air on the place.

In one of the rooms of the house – known as Burrow – was Lily Potter, her look hypnotized on the fabric of the tent that came and went, like it was following a melody.

"Lily?" James' voice woke her as soon as he opened the door.

"Oh, hi." She turned and smiled at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked with concern, walking to his wife and circling her waist with his arms. "You seem a little… distracted."

She sighed. What was the point of lying to James? He knew her too well. "I just… don't know." She looked him is the eyes. "It's odd, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. Especially because when I look at him I can still see perfectly how he was when he was a baby." He answered with missing eyes. "But I think I never felt so proud before."

"I know, it's not that I don't want it, it's just…"

"It's like this determined that we are definitely getting old and aren't part of the main part of his life anymore."

She looked down. "Maybe."

"Lily, Harry will never leave us aside. He didn't do it when he went to Hogwarts, or when he started dating, neither when he started working…"

"I'm being silly. Motherly emotions, that's all."

"Do you remember our wedding?" he asked with a warming smile. After so many years Lily still got weak on the knees when he smiled like that to her.

"Like it was yesterday." She smiled the same way. "We invited so many people, but I only remember you."

"Since Harry proposed I've been thinking a lot of what you just said, in how everything could change, in how I wish I could have more time with _our_ family… but today, Lily, today I looked at the tent in which our boy will be marrying the woman he _loves_, the one he chose to build _his_ family. And all I can think is in how I felt when I looked into your eyes and said 'I do'." He gently caressed her face with his hand, and looked at her eyes, shining with some tears. "All I want, Lily, is for him to go into that tent and feel what I felt when we got married, because I know that this will be the happiest he'll have been 'till the moment."

She stretched on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"We raised him very well, didn't we, James?" She dried a tear that fell of her eyes.

"Yes. Ginny is very lucky."

"So is our Harry." She said while adjusted his shirt, her way of regaining her composure. "Ginny is a wonderful woman. And she loves him."

"So let's get downstairs and cry like the parents we are on the happiest day of his life."

"You crying, Potter?" She raised an eyebrow, already totally recovered from her previous crisis.

"Don't judge me, Red, you've softened me through the years."

She laughed along with him and kissed him, but soon the door was open.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry's voice made them split, and soon he added. "Well, I should have known." He said with a smirk.

"Harry…" Lily whispered with an emotional look as she walked towards him. "You are…"

"Perfect." James said accompanying his wife.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, and James and Lily couldn't stop from doing the same, happiness overflowing from their son's emerald eyes. "You look gorgeous, mum."

Not being able to control herself, she hugged him fiercely. "I'm very proud of you, son. And very happy."

James squeezed his shoulder in agreement.

"We should head down. Molly asked us to prepare." Harry said when they split.

Together, the three of them went down in silence and walked to the yard.

James wished his son good luck and got into the tent linking arms with Molly. Soon, Ron and Hermione smiled at Harry and got in too.

"Ready?" Lily asked her son.

He just nodded and then they started walking.

As soon as Harry reached the altar and turned towards the entrance, the nuptial march started soaring and everyone stood up. Soon Ginny and her father appeared.

Lily could see Harry holding his breath when he saw her. Ginny was stunning, her red hair even brighter in contrast with the white dress.

Lily observed with tearing eyes while Artur Weasley gave his daughter to Harry and while the judge formalized the union. She looked at James some times and saw his eyes wet.

When the judge made _the_ question, Lily felt a tear slipping through her cheeks and in a side-glance saw the same happening to James.

And Lily never forgot the happiness she felt when she heard her son's voice filled with happiness saying, "I do."


End file.
